


А потом весна

by Ipocrita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Сикрет Санту</p>
            </blockquote>





	А потом весна

Лето.  
Городок в паре часов езды от Бикон-Хиллз был так мал и невзрачен, что Айзек даже не запомнил его названия. Не запомнил и дорогу к нему, потому что задремал еще в начале пути. Ему снилось кладбище под полной луной, тихо играющая музыка Эннио Морриконе и гробы с Эрикой и Бойдом, который он забрасывал землей. Ни лопаты, ни привычного экскаватора, только собственные руки. Мокрая земля забилась под ногти, а он все бросал и бросал ее, пока не стало видно блестящих лаковых крышек. Он проснулся, тяжело дыша, и поймал на себе насмешливый взгляд Питера. Неподалеку сверкала вывеска кафе с погасшей буквой “ф”, в вечерних сумерках зажигались огни в домах. Айзек не знал, давно ли они так стоят. Радио играло не слишком громко, но достаточно назойливо, чтобы прокрадываться даже в сны.  
\- Может, тебе стоило остаться дома? И спокойно засыпать после вечерних мультиков.  
Айзек натянул повыше шарф и вышел из машины, громко хлопнув дверью. Питер питал странную страсть к большим, хищно выглядящим автомобилям, и будь Айзек Стайлзом, он бы пошутил про комплексы и гипер-компенсацию, но Айзек был Айзеком, и потому предпочитал молчать. Молчание было его вредной привычкой, условным рефлексом, который в нем растил отец, как в какой-то собаке Павлова. Что ж, теперь в Айзеке стало еще больше собачьего. Хотя, на его взгляд, оборотни напоминали не волков, а каких-нибудь шимпанзе. Как в том фильме, “Планете обезьян”. Зато на костюм в Хэллуин можно не тратиться.  
Айзек вдохнул воздух, с затаенной надеждой почувствовать присутствие Бойда и Эрики, но вместо резковатых духов был запах яблочного пирога и блинчиков с кленовым сиропом, а вместо горького пота и машинного масла - запах свежесрезанной газонокосилкой травы и подгнивающего мусора из переулка за кафе. Искать товарищей было все равно что иголку в стоге сена. Хорошо еще, что Дерек и Питер были уверены, что найти ребят можно недалеко от заповедника, в зависимости от того, где их поймала стая альф, или того, какие у этой стаи были планы. Эрику и Бойда, если те еще живы, могли держать в любом из городов неподалеку, или даже в самом Бикон-Хиллз, под носом у всех. Жаль, что искавших было так мало. Все что осталось от их стаи - угрюмый Дерек, Айзек и Питер, мистер Себе-на-уме. Айзек знал о Питере только то, что тот был дядей Дерека, убил свою племянницу, чтобы стать альфой, а потом вырезал кучу людей, как какой-то серийный маньяк. А потом восстал из мертвых. Дядюшка в духе семейки Адамс и страшилок, которые крутят после десяти вечера по телеку. Айзека от него в дрожь бросало, хотя, казалось бы, отец был куда страшнее. Питер был слаб, Дерек так сказал, да Айзек чувствовал и сам. Он ощущал Питера как больное, но из-за того опасное животное, сейчас уставшее и спокойное, свернувшееся в безопасном уголке, но стоит только напасть на него… Такие звери дерутся до конца, безумно, им ведь нечего терять.  
\- Я поговорю с одним знакомым, а ты… - Питер неопределенно обвел рукой маленькие городские улочки, - Не знаю, пройдись. Может, почуешь что-то. Между членами стаи есть связь, не только с альфой, но и друг с другом. Я ее чую как странное беспокойство и тяжесть в груди, например. Может, потому что вы, малыши, вечно приносите одни проблемы.  
Легкое недовольство в голосе Питера не меняло сути. Каждый раз Айзек соглашался с ним работать, потому что Питер был хорошим учителем. Куда лучшим, чем Дерек, потому что Дерек либо был слишком скрытен, чтобы рассказывать про тайны оборотней, либо сам знал немного. Может, верны были оба варианты. Питер же говорил редко, но метко. Айзек ловил каждое его слово.   
Айзек обошел весь город, но не почувствовал ни знакомого запаха, ни странного ощущения связи, ничего. Город был спокоен и тих. На городской площади ему навстречу попалась молодая пара, парень и девушка, воплощенная американская мечта - парень в клетчатой рубашке и джинсов, блондинка в легком платье простого покроя. Абсолютно нормальные люди, пахнущие мылом, одеколоном, соусом и солью от недавно съеденной картошки фри, и сладким ароматом Колы, и духами, не слишком хорошими, но все равно приятными. Айзек почувствовал, как клыки укололи губы, и торопливо свернул в тень, подтягивая шарф выше. Иногда он видел таких людей, и ему хотелось превратиться в волка и хорошенько повыть на луну от тоски. Почему в его жизни все пошло не так? Не обращение в оборотня - господи, это было прекрасно, даже после всех проблем он считал это лучшим событием в своей жизни - а все то дерьмо, что лилось и лилось на него с рождения. Смерть брата, холодильник в подвале, осколки стакана, летящие в лицо. Вот что он запомнил о своем отце, вот каким был их последним разговор, короткое саммари всей их семьи - чертовы ранящие осколки.  
Когда Айзек вернулся к машине, Питер уже сидел на своем месте, расслабленный, даже какой-то сонный. Диктор на радио читал отрывок какой-то книги. Айзек предпочел слушать, как мерно бьется сердце Питера - неторопливо и основательно, не сбившись даже, когда Айзек хлопнул дверью. Видимо, Питер слышал его шаги даже за шумом радио.  
\- Как твои результаты? - спросил Айзек, думая, стоит ли предложить поменяться местами. У него были права, так что он мог бы вести машину обратно. Он сомневался, что дорога была сложной. К тому же, под рукой был навигатор.   
\- Думаю, так же, как и твои, - Питер потянулся, майка задралась, открывая загоревшую кожу.   
Еще недавно Питер был бледнее ожившего мертвеца - которым, в принципе, и являлся - но буквально за пару недель успел загореть. Айзек не спрашивал, куда Питер постоянно пропадал, но там, видимо, было много солнца. Его волосы слегка, почти незаметно, выгорели. Айзек протянул руку и достал застрявшее среди прядей перышко.   
\- Плохие подушки, или пообедал голубем?  
Питер посмотрел на Айзека взглядом, удивительным образом сочетавшим в себе презрение и пожелание гореть в аду.   
Айзек открыл окно машины и отпустил перышко на волю ветра.   
\- Хочешь поменяться местами?  
Питер, не снизойдя до ответа, завел машину.   
Больше они не отправлялись на поиски вместе.

Осень  
Было странно не чувствовать присутствия Дерека в городе. Странно видеть пустые места там, где обычно сидели Эрика или Бойд. Странно смотреть на то, как между Эллисон и Скоттом воцарилось спокойствие, без малейшей искры. Все было неправильно, как в кошмаре, но Айзек отлично понимал, что даже если ущипнешь себя - не проснешься. От реальности не просыпаются, увы.  
Айзек порой возвращался в лофт, смотрел из огромного окна на город, ставший чуть спокойнее. Город, как и его жители, зализывал раны в ожидании новых проблем. В том, что их следует ждать в ближайшее время, никто не сомневался. Буквально на лицах можно было заменить признаки приближающихся проблем - у Стайлза, например, под глазами темнели синяки, а движения стали еще более дерганными, чем обычно. Лидия, напротив, стала тише, ненавязчиво ходила за Стайлзом, старалась сесть ближе. Когда только они успели так подружиться?   
И, конечно, все вместе они старались быть ближе к Скотту. Даже близнецы. Даже родители.  
Но, конечно, не Питер. Питер был сам по себе. И всех это устраивало. Айзек не мог до конца понять, почему он единственный обратил внимание на отсутствие старшего Хейла. Может быть, разум прорывался за стены страха и неприязни, подсказывая, что они остались совсем одни, маленькие дети в огромном мире, и информацию им теперь можно будет разве что у Дитона выпрашивать. А Дитон крайне неохотно с ней расставался. Питер в этом плане был легче. Он никогда не считал зазорным учить окружающих. Иногда он этим явно наслаждался.  
Ветер дул со стороны заповедника и пах прелой листвой и мокрой землей. Айзек любил этот запах, он напоминал о кладбище. Там было по-своему уютно - тихо, если не считать цикад, в ясную погоду видно небо, а камни на чужих могилах не давали забыть о том, что сам ты еще жив. Где-то на кладбище были и могилы Хейлов, во всяком случае, камни с выбитыми годами жизни. Никто из выживших к ним не ходил, Айзек точно знал, потому что настоящей могилой семьи для них оставался особняк в заповеднике. Было что-то мудрое в том, чтобы возвращаться вновь и вновь не к закопанному телу, а к месту, где ты потерял близкого человека.   
Айзек стоял ровно на том месте, где умер Бойд. Чуть в стороне еще можно было разглядеть следы крови Кали. Убийца недалеко ушла от своей жертвы. Айзек присел и потрогал грязно-бурый бетон пальцами. Запах был таким стойким, что он чувствовал его до сих пор.  
От двери раздались шаги, Айзек резко развернулся и увидел Питера. Тот стоял как ни в чем ни бывало, словно вернулся домой - растрепанные волосы, куртка перекинута через плечо, взгляд такой же колючий, как и всегда. Отец тоже умел так смотреть, выжидающе, словно знал, что вот-вот Айзек совершит ошибку. Только во взгляде Питера было еще и безраличие. Он знал, что Айзек ошибется, и ему было плевать.  
\- Что ты тут забыл? - спросил Питер, подходя к чудом уцелевшему столу и собирая оставшиеся там после всех происшествий бумаги. Наверное, и правда пришла пора убраться. Территория была частной и принадлежала Хейлам, но полиция все равно могла сюда заглянуть и найти то, что видеть не следовало.  
\- Или тебе снова негде жить?   
Айзек фыркнул и вернулся к окну. Теперь они с Питером находились в паре шагов друг от друга. Тихо шуршали листы бумаги. Питер сначала складывал их осторожно и бережно, а потом вдруг смял в руках и попросту скинул все со стола на пол.  
\- Есть зажигалка? - спросил он, встряхивая куртку и хлопая по карманам.  
Айзек покачал головой.  
\- Дерек не советовал курить, а я и раньше не слишком стремился.  
\- Табак, конечно, отбивает нюх, - Питер наконец нашел зажигалку, присел на корточки и стал с явным удовольствием жечь бумагу. Неторопливо, подпаливая кусочки с разных сторон, - Но зажигалку всегда носи с собой, никогда не знаешь, когда пригодится огонек. Что ты будешь делать, если тебя отравят аконитом?   
Айзек пожал плечами, пытаясь казаться уверенней, чем себя чувствовал, но спина словно сама сутулилась, а руки тянулись к карманам, чтобы в них спрятаться. Телу было плевать на то, кем Айзек пытался казаться. Тело чувствовало страх, такой знакомый и привычный, что реагировало без участия разума.  
\- Я обращусь к Дитону. Или к Эллисон.  
Питер закатил глаза, на мгновение вспыхнувшие синим. Айзеку нравился цвет, куда больше, чем красный. Хотя, вот Скотту красные глаза шли.   
\- Нынешнее поколение - хуже омег. Если тебя отравят аконитом, Айзек, и он попадет в кровь, надо поджечь тот же вид растения и вдохнуть его запах. Некоторые вещи - сразу и яд, и лекарство.  
\- И яд, и лекарство, - повторил Айзек, сделав шаг вперед и встав совсем близко с Питером, почти касаясь ногой его плеча. Питер не смотрел на него, он смотрел на огонь. Его лицо было спокойным.   
\- Я думал, ты боишься огня, - сказал он, осмелев. - Первый раз чуть не погиб в пожаре, потом те коктейли Молотова… Мне Стайлз рассказывал. В его голосе было чуть больше восторга, чем мне казалось бы нормальным. Нельзя так восторженно рассказывать о том, как сжег человека. Или оборотня.  
\- Стайлз - прекрасный маленький социопат, - Питер улыбнулся и медленно поднес руку к разгоревшемуся огню. Он сжал губы. Огонь почти касался его ладони, и Айзек сел рядом, повторив тот же жест. Рукой он чувствовал жар, а тело бросало в холод.  
\- Я не боюсь огня, как не боюсь аконита, ножа или пули, - ответил Питер, резко убрав руку, - Это всего лишь оружие. Бояться надо живого врага, который может взять его в руки и направить на тебя. Смотри, вот он огонь, послушный, как щенок, его даже можно гладить. Не нападет, пока кто-то не скажет “фас”.  
Бумага медленно съеживалась, от нее оставался черный ломкий пепел. Айзек растер кусочек между пальцами. Не осталось ни шершавой бумаги с планами банка, ни тепла, ни даже самого пепла.  
\- Хочешь еще один совет? - спросил Питер, и голос его звучал странне, не так тягуче, как обычно, почти… доверительно. - Не пытайся со мной общаться, не пытайся со мной сблизиться. Вот он я - сейчас ты можешь меня гладить. Через минуту я решу, что ты становишься опасен и скажу себе - фас.

 

Зима  
Айзек сидел у сгоревшего дома Хейлов, на пропитавшихся влагой ступеньках, подложив под себя школьную сумку. Лес медленно освобождался от листвы, и издалека это было похоже на почти потушенный пожар. Айзек молчал, пытаясь проникнуться покоем, но, видно, место было выбрано неправильно. Кто вообще ищет покой там, где сожгли заживо целую семью, где и потом проливали кровь? Айзек ходил по дому иногда, разглядывал дыру в одной из комнат, из которой пахло сырой землей, аконитом, но не смертью. Что странно, ведь здесь, наверное, и была могила Питера. Может быть, он не вернулся с того света, может, он даже и не умирал. Уснул, как сейчас засыпает лес.   
Зашуршала трава, Айзек даже не повернул головы, потому что знал, кто нарушил его покой. Только черта помяни.  
\- Не лучшее место, чтобы праздновать день благодарения, - сказал Питер.   
Его кожа снова стала бледнее, волосы немного отросли и начали виться, он был гладко выбрит, и почему-то казался старше. Питер подошел к двери и потер пальцами знак альфы на двери дома - красная краска на старой двери, со следами царапин от когтей.   
\- Скоро пойду к МакКолам, в этом году праздную с ними, - зачем-то поделился Айзек. Нашел, конечно, с кем.  
\- Почему я вообще с тобой разговариваю, - пробормотал он недовольно, озвучивая, наконец, главный мучающий его вопрос.  
\- Потому что ты мне не доверяешь, - неожиданно ответил Питер, - Я - худший, с кем ты мог бы общаться, и именно поэтому ты каждый раз так рад меня видеть. Не спорь, я же слышу, как заходится твое сердце, и это точно не страх. Страх я умею чуять. Тут скорее предвкушение. Возможно, тебе кажется, что все вокруг стало слишком хорошим. А верить в хорошее куда сложнее, чем в плохое. Я - твой домоклов меч. Ты ждешь, что вот-вот я сделаю тебе больно. Может быть, я напоминаю тебе отца. Только меня это не интересует, Айзек. Ты меня не интересуешь. Мне интересен Скотт, мне интересны Лидия и Стайлз, потому что я люблю интересные вещи и интересных людей. Сильных, красивых, но хрупких. Они мои стойкие оловянные солдатики. А ты - разбитая балерина. И я не тот, кто будет тебя склеивать.  
\- Ага, ты скорее спляшешь на осколках.  
Айзек поднялся и подошел к Питеру вплотную. Да, разница в опыте была не в пользу Айзека, но по силе они были равны! Может быть, физически Айзек даже был сильнее, но ему не хотелось проверять сейчас. Может быть, чуть-чуть позже. Когда он окончательно разберется в своих чувствах.  
Айзек схватил Питера за руки, удерживая, и легко прикусил за шею, даже крови не пустив. Но это все равно был не просто укус, не просто дерзкий жест. Питер не наклонил голову, ничем не выдал уступки, но он даже не вздрогнул и не ощерил клыки. Питер усмехался, глядя на Айзека с неприкрытым вызовом.  
\- Я знаю, что ты задумал, - Айзек ткнул его пальцем в грудь, - Все считают тебя обычным сумасшедшим маньяком, но я-то знаю, что ты не просто маньяк, ты чертов Ганнибал Лектер. Я даже допускаю, что тогда ты сам позволил себя убить, слишком уж явно ты подставлялся для обычного театрального жеста, слишком предусмотрительно подготовил план Б с воскрешением. И мне кажется подозрительным вся эта ситуация с Корой и Дереком, который перестал быть альфой. Ты чего-то ждешь, и тебе наверняка нужен Скотт. Так вот - ты его не получишь.  
Питер оттолкнул Айзека, легонько, самыми кончиками пальцев, но неожиданно сильно. Айзек отшатнулся, плечом проехавшись по стене. Питер схватил его за руку, не давая упасть. Со стороны могло бы показаться, что они держатся за руки.  
\- Собираешься мне помешать?  
\- Я вырву твое сердце и сожру, - пообещал Айзек, - Потому что, знаешь, осколки вещей иногда очень больно ранят. Если неосторожно взять.  
Айзек резко выдернул свою ладонь из захвата, специально оцарапав Питера напоследок.  
\- Я вернусь весной, и посмотрим, что выйдет, - сказал Питер, поднимая руку к губам и слизывая кровь раз, другой, пока она не остановилась и царапина не затянулась.  
Айзек ушел. Обернулся на кромке леса - Питер разрыл землю у угла дома и достал из куртки синие цветы.  
“Аконит. Он сажает аконит на могиле Лоры”, - понял Айзек, хотя никогда не знал точно, где Дерек перезахоронил свою сестру, когда тело вернули из морга.   
Раньше Айзек думал, что они с Питером похожи. Что Питер тоже “сломался”, из-за того пожара, например. Но теперь он думал, что Питер просто был создан таким. Произведение современного искусства - сплошные острые углы, обитые бархатной тканью - за авторством матушки Природы.

Айзек хотел его уничтожить. Он хотел этого так сильно, что почти перестал бояться замкнутых пространств, любые страхи отступали перед этим желанием, почти одержимостью. Ночами ему тоже снился Питер, и его лицо порой менялось на лица отца, брата или Дерека, и каждое из этих лиц повторяло “фас!”  
Айзек ждал весны.


End file.
